A Clouded Memory
by Kalasu
Summary: Naruto has had the same dreams every night, a dream of this raven haired boy that he once knew, though he doesn't know why..his memories are clouded and he only knows one thing...YAOI AU SASUNARU one sided ITANARU
1. Must Be Dreaming

**A Clouded Memory..** By Kalasu

**Warnings:** this story contains Yaoi, shounen ai, violence, angst, dry humor...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but if i did...well...that's a different story..

**Summary: **_Naruto has had the same dreams every night, a dream of this raven haired boy that he once knew, though he doesn't know why..his memories are clouded and he only knows one thing..._

**Notes: **none...  

**C**.h.a.p.t.e.r **1** ** Must be dreaming..** 

_Naruto was thrown against the cold brick wall, blood trickled from his mouth as he knelt to get back up._

_'I won't let you become like them, do you hear me?!' _

_tears were now streaming down his pale cheeks as he lifted his head to face his opponent, his sapphire eyes aquatinted with pain as he stared at the hollow crimson that stared blankly back, a face covered in blood and dirt, a face that he knew...a face that was-_

'Oi, Naruto! wake up! i'm not giving you my notes again!'

he was jerked back into reality as he was hit around the back of the head by Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl, that he had been friends with since they had first met at the age of four.

'ouch! ouch! ouch! stop it! i'm awake i'm awake!'

she paused from hitting him as kakashi, their silver haired homeroom teacher walked in with an extremely surly looking teen in tow-

'wow! naruto he's so hot! who is he?'

the blonde had stopped dead, his sapphire eyes were locked on the raven. his eyes. his face was-

he ducked his head and stood up suddenly. 

'k-kakashi-sen-sensei..can..can go to the bathroom please?' his voice shook as he ran out of the bathroom his head was buzzing. that guy. that guy was the same as-

'Oi. Dobe?' 

naruto froze, his head was pounding. _why? why did this guy have to come?_

'uh, yeah?'

'are you alright?'

naruto forced a smile, 'yeah fine!'

'you don't look it..' the raven advanced towards the blonde slowly, 'in fact. to anyone else...you look like you've seen a ghost'

_'you look like you've seen a ghost..is that all i am to you..?!' a fist knocked the blonde down to the floor; spraying blood over the grass. 'i thought that i actually meant something to someone for once..do you want me to leave you? do you want me to-'_

'GO AWAY!' naruto shouted, he gripped the sink so hard that his knuckles turned pearly white.

'what a nice thing to say to a new student' the raven sarcastically remarked, naruto's eyes widened, he turned to look at the raven haired teen.

sapphire locked onyx as they both looked into each others eyes, a tense moment that seemed to last hours..

'your memory is clouded..you don't remember do you..'

_'your memory is clouded' the raven breathed into the blonde's ear before slicing the blonde's arm.._

naruto winced as his head thumped again with these memories... he fainted. dropping to the floor in front of the onyx eyed teen.

'hmph, could of at least told me your name Naruto..'

Naruto woke up, his sapphire eyes blurred into vision as he searched around him.

_why am i in the nurse's office...?_

'so, you're awake dobe?'

'why are you here..?' the blonde whispered

'ah naruto's awake!' a short haired brunette began to noogie the poor blonde. 'this sasuke-dude stayed with you while you were unconscious, he said that he hit your head with the back of the bathroom door or something by accident!'

naruto looked over to sasuke he knew that he couldn't judge someone because of his dreams-

'uh...thanks...sasuke'

the raven merely smiled at the blonde.

'wow! incredible! that's the first time i've seen the uchiha smile!!' the pink haired girl invaded the scene 

'oh! hi sakura!'

sasuke reconstructed his glare and looked out of the window sullenly leaning on his plastic chair, his own mind was racing with thoughts, though his outer shell was completely passive.

_'i'm so sure of it...this has got to be...no...it can't be...he died...didn't he? well, if that's him, then that means that he's my...no...that's absurd...he was my brothers, well; he was supposed to be..but he's too cute...to...be..my..hang on a second! that's a bonus..! but he must be absolutely wrecked inside, after all he spent so many long years of torture, his memories must be haunting him..but; then...That's why! that's why he was surprised to see me! because i look like him..'_

'Naruto..?' everyone turned to sasuke, who looked momentarily surprised at the attention, 'oh, naruto i've got to speak to you later'

naruto's stomach gave a lurch, he didn't want to talk about what happened.. 

the street lamp flickered above the blonde's head, showing as much reluctance to light up as naruto did to be there.

'hey!' naruto waved at the advancing raven.

'so? what did you want to talk about?' naruto looked at the face he feared so much with an extremely fake smile.

'you don't have to force yourself to smile you know..' sasuke came towards the light of the street lamp, only his feet were illuminated as he hovered over the edge of the light.

'eh? i don't know what you mean-' naruto lied becoming wary of the uchiha's reluctance to stand in the light.

sasuke swiftly ran up to the blonde and slammed his fist on the lamp, that was inches from naruto's head.

'don't lie to me, when i know you're hurting so much..' the raven's onyx eyes were pained with emotion, so unlike the expressionless pools of blood that had looked at naruto in his dreams..

naruto's eyes widened as he felt the fist unfurl and caress the back of his neck..

'i don't care what my brother did to you, but i will absolutely make sure that it doesn't happen again..'

the raven's head drew close to the blonde's and pale lips brushed pink lips as sasuke kissed the blonde intently, he gently nibbled on the bottom lip begging for entrance, before his tongue entered the sweet cavern of naruto's mouth, their tongues entwined as sasuke battled for dominance, then they withdrew, a single strand of saliva lining them together, before breaking; slowly..


	2. You are mine

**A Clouded Memory..** By Kalasu

**Warnings:** this story contains Yaoi, shounen ai, violence, angst, dry humor...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but if i did...well...that's a different story..

**Summary: **_Naruto has had the same dreams every night, a dream of this raven haired boy that he once knew, though he doesn't know why..his memories are clouded and he only knows one thing..._

**Notes: **Ah! hey, hai hai! this story is continuing..it just took me a while..what with life and all..so here you go..! 

**C**.h.a.p.t.e.r **2** ** You are mine..** 

Naruto tore away from the raven, pure horror was etched over his face, his eyes were wide.

'naruto, wait!' sasuke called after the blonde as he disappeared in the darkness tearing through the streets.

_'why? why did he have to that??'_

The blonde's face was crimson as he tore through the streets at breakneck speed, not even looking below him as he passed numerous streets of different names, he didn't care about the names, all he could care about and feel was..was..

Sasuke ran after the blonde, his feet tearing over the floor without his control _'Naruto... Did you hate it that much..? shit! i didn't even tell him first..!' _

he caught up to the blonde, who was standing perfectly still, his face watching the night sky, completely transfixed at the stars that were shining above him.

_long black locks brushed over the blonde's face as the raven straddled him, 'itachi..why..?' the other smirked lightly before bringing his hands to the blonde's neck.._

_'because... you made me weak..' He brought his lips down to the struggling blonde's, 'And because of that..this feeling..i need to make you as weak as i feel..' He tightened his grip on the blonde's neck, 'If you don't feel the same..then i'll break you and tear you apart until you do..i won't let you feel anything but me anymore..' he withdrew his hand, 'even without the pain...you will be scarred in the inside..you'll never look at anything..but me..' he breathed the last word before completely withdrawing from the blonde and walking away into the night. leaving the blonde gasping for air on his back looking at the night sky.._

Naruto fell to his knees, sasuke slowly approached him, he could feel the blonde's pain, it was radiating from his body, he had felt it ever since he had first met the blonde, he had known since he had been told from the lips his brother himself..

'what the fuck has that bastard done to you Naruto?!'

the blonde didn't remove his gaze from the sky, his eyes were clouded and empty, they always had been. just as Itachi had wanted them to be..and it pissed sasuke off no end..

'i said, what the fuck has that bastard done to you?!' he grabbed the blonde by his shirt, tears filling his eyes. he couldn't let that bastard get away with this.. he would fix naruto even if it meant losing his life. he pulled the blonde towards him and pulled him into a hug.

'shit! if only i could say the right things! if only i wasn't this type of person, more open..maybe i could fix you..help you..it tears me apart to see you like this..!' he grasped the blonde tighter, tears filling his eyes, but not daring to fall.

'sasuke..how did you know..?' the blonde answered, even his voice empty and hollow, nothing inside his words, but pain..

'you fucking idiot! i'm that fucks brother! i've known you ever since you were born..! you were supposed to be mine..not his-!!' sasuke's grip intensified on the blonde, he was ready to tell the blonde anything, do anything.. to fix him..

naruto hung limply in his arms.. he could feel a blush sweeping over his cheeks, but it was unimportant..everything was unimportant..so why..?

'that bastard stole you from me! the shitty lying bastard he is! something that you never do is steal a life mate! you! you naruto! are mine..! naruto..you are mine!!' sasuke didn't even know what he was doing anymore, he just could feel strings being tied back together in his soul..

'I belong to Itachi..I'm his..' Sasuke's face twisted, unbearable angry was flooding through him now his eyes were crimson..

'Don't degrade yourself!!' sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, naruto had no idea of what he was worth..'That bastard! I know what he did to you! and fucking-hell am i going to fix it!'

Sasuke let his grip go gently into a soft hug, his eyes crimson with hate for his brother, but his touch soft with love for the blonde as he stroked Naruto's baby soft hair and kissed the top of his head... he was going to fix this mess..he was going to kill his brother..


End file.
